Dark Secrets
by BsAn1
Summary: Rated R for later! After the scene between Alex and The Wise one, Alex really survived. Isaac got powers of the golden sun, but really he got half! he also then meets this girl who has the other half. they fall in love but then one of them has a dark secr


Dark secrets By: Anita Noyvong Ps I don't own golden sun or Inuyasha so don't sue me! -_- I don't have money! Ch. One: The new kids  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Intro~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the incident between the wise one and Alex, Isaac then got the powers of the golden sun. they'd expect he'd have the full powers of it but luckily they don't know he has only half of that full power. The other half was given to a lonely girl named Irina and thus, our story begins!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vale ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Vale was destroyed, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Felix, Piers, Jenna, Sheba, and Mia searched the ruins for anything special. What they found was alex, buried halfway in the earth. Mia was a little depressed as soon as Alex was dug out and weeped endlessly over his shoulder as he seemed to dramatically change now since the fire clan is not watching over alex and so he waited to recover his broken bones. Isaac and the others soon forgave Alex since he just changed his evil intentions and just erased them. All the villagers decided to rebuild Vale. Jenna and Felix still lives with their parents. The same went along for Garet and Isaac.  
But at the highest point of the village lived a mansion filled with a family with no parents. A girl about Isaac's age lived there. Her name was Irina, the girl with half of the golden sun. No one knew about it. She had two sisters. One Irina's age named Emily or Emma for short. The other was two years younger then them, about Ivan's age, her name was Anna. Then there are Irina's brothers. From older to youngest it would be Kohaku, Ray, and then Li. This is the most bizarre family of teens ever. They may be adepts but more like witches. For example, the television.  
One day Irina was complaining about how they all need parental figures. Irina one night was watching her favorite show, Inuyasha. She loved the characters' Inuyasha and Kagome and she then said aloud she wanted them as her parents. Then all of a sudden the television went crazy and out popped the two characters. Irina knew these people had to be her parents. She acted so careless like Inuyasha. When she managed to ask . . . she found out that they were. Her parents that is.  
Afterwards, she also then went to school like all the averaged teens in Vale. Or rather than, teens that are almost normal. Every popular schoolgirl there in Jenna's posse had to make fun of her and any other 'Cool' people around her. "Don't mind her. She's just one of them bitches." Emma mumbled to Irina. Like most people who knew her, already knew she was the 'silent' type and careless most of the times but has a really sensitive side when being picked on. Actually, it's quite harsh for her when she's the everyday victim. She's known to be sweeter than Jenna and that's what caused Irina to be Jenna's everyday victim.  
To an everyday jock or athlete, Irina's curly, dark, brown hair and pretty blue eyes that would once -in- a- while stare at you, would melt your heart away. One time Jenna's evilness on claiming Irina as her victim went a little too far one day, but later became a good day at school for Irina. Here's how it all started. One day on Irina's way to school she wouldn't realize that she'd expect her whole locker filled with green jell- O. Well when she opened it . . . there was the green giggling ooze filled in her locker and landed all over her.  
She couldn't see and she tried running to the girl's shower room, which was by the way, next to the guy's. Then Jenna purposely misguided Irina into the guy's shower room. Irina found a towel to wipe her face, but when she looked up she saw most of the guys in her math class naked! She screamed and ran out in the hallways, then got a detention. And you probably know the cause of Irina's troubles. It was Jenna of course. The next chapter will take place after this incident.  
  
Ch. Two: The convo. At lunch ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that you got detention." Said Ray. "It's all that Jenna's fault!" cried Emily angrily. All of Irina's brothers and sisters would sit at the same place where Irina would sit every single day. Irina was still silent and wouldn't mind them for a while since she became a bit of an air head. Then two girls came along. One was a young blonde who was about a year younger than Anna. Then the other was a blue haired water adept about Irina and Emma's age. "We heard about the incident." Said the blonde.  
"We came to say sorry about you being the only victim that Jenna loves to torture and that she got you into detention." Said the water adept. "Oh, so are you guys part of her posse too?", asked Irina bitterly. "Oh no. The blonde here is Sheba. Jenna likes to call her 'the dumb blonde' and I'm Mia. Jenna's posse likes to call me 'the water goddess' and even asked me to join them once."Exclaimed Mia. "Well did you?", asked Irina. "No, because Sheba and I wanted to be friends with you ever since you came to the highschool." Said Mia.  
"This whole table has all of my brothers and sisters here." Said Irina. Five minutes later everyone was done introducing themselves to each other. Then two boys came over to Irina's table. One had blondish-brown hair and the other had dark brown hair. The one with dark brown hair looked about eighteen while the other was seventeen. Irina knew they were both earth adepts. She recognized them as the guys from her math class and the few of the guys she saw in the shower room. She blushed as they each sat by her, making her in-between them. Well, they had to since Mia and Sheba sat across from Irina.  
"Uh . . . you dropped your math book in the boy's shower room." Said the seventeen-year-old. Irina then took her math book. "Thanks, I guess." Replied Irina. "Don't worry, we're not part of Jenna's crowd." Assured the eighteen-year-old. "By the way, I'm Isaac, and this is Felix, Jenna's brother." Said the seventeen-year-old. "Well then Isaac, I have a question. If Felix is Jenna's older brother, than why aren't you guys in her little posse?", Asked Irina.  
"Because she'd suspect one of us to fall in love with you!" said Felix, blushing furiously. Then a blonde-haired boy came. He looked like Anna's age. Behind him was an aqua- haired man. Irina suspected him to be a lumurian. "The blondie is Ivan and the blue haired man is Piers." Said Isaac. "I knew we were going to hang out but I didn't know there were going to be some pretty girls around." Commented Ivan.  
"Piers, my dear boyfriend!", Cried Sheba and then went over to hug him. "Well, I hadn't noticed till now but, were you here for a reason or just to give me that math book?", Asked Irina lifting an eyebrow. Isaac blushed as Felix was laughing nervously. "You also had to bring up a crowd too, didn't you?" Said Irina giving a little smirk.  
"Well Felix wanted to invite you and your sibs to a sleep over party." Said Isaac. "But what about his sister?", asked Irina. "Um . . . hello? I'm right here you know!", cried Felix. "They probably have extra rooms like us." Said Emily. "Yeah, every house is made that way now." Said Isaac. Then all of a sudden Jenna came with a red-haired guy. Everyone knew him as Garet, Isaac's cousin. "Well, well if it isn't my bro with the bitch." Smirked Jenna. Jenna then dumped yet another bucket of green gelatin on her hair. Jenna then left laughing madly. Garet passed by Irina and handed her a towel. "Strong smell of cologne . . . can't breathe . . ." Irina coughed and fell off her seat as Isaac then caught her in his arms. Garet stared at Isaac surprisingly. "Smooth move, golden sun boy." Said Garet and then left. Irina then sat straight up. "You have powers of the golden sun? So do I!", Cried Irina. Isaac just smiled. "Well the girl's shower room is closed for cleaning, what am I going to do?!", cried Irina. "You'll just have to use the boy's shower room." Said Felix. Irina blushed furiously. "What if I get caught?", asked Irina. "You won't cause Isaac will be with you." Said Felix. Irina was going to say something but Felix already had some words to back that up. "Don't worry Irina, you can trust Isaac. If everyone else can, then so can you." He said which gave Irina some comfort and so she left with Isaac ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Sorry i'm being kinda weird with this story. ^_^ I just love the name Irina and Decided that it had a ring with the name Isaac! ^_^ Well... just give me some reviews if i should continue or not... This story might be pretty crappy since i'm eleven-years-old living in the Sunflower state and i'm really lonely. Plust this is the first GS story i've written, so... try the best you can to review ppl. ---- Niterz Aka Anita Noyvong (shorty) 


End file.
